The After Effects
by TonyandZivaUK
Summary: Ziva's farther dies. She flash's back to her childhood and remembers all the times her dad beat her mother. It never effected her much back then but now as she is older things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Memories**

Ziva hadn't had one of the best upbringings, it wasn't the worst but it wasn't a good one. Her dad was a bully who always beat up her mum. It was not just physical, the mental side to the abuse was possibly the most effective and the most disturbing. Although her dad would not lay a finger on Ziva and her siblings, he used the words as a weapon to hurt them. She was always being called ugly and worthless by her farther, and most of the time he called her fat. She had never been "fat" in fact her body had always been perfect, her dad used mind games to make her think that she was fat but Ziva just brushed it off knowing that she wasn't.

It was only now, the death of her farther brought it all back to her.

Ziva sat all alone in her apartment, everyone had left about an hour ago. They had all came to see how she was after the funeral of Mr David. Tony had brought her over a few movies to watch, mostly comedies to try and make her feel better, Abby gave her a big hug and a kiss to try and comfort her. Gibbs was never the affectionate one but he loved Ziva like she was his own and was not afraid to show it. He had pulled her off the sofa and wrapped his arms tight around her. She so badly wanted to cry into his shoulder but held back from doing so, he softly kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Gibbs has always been like a farther to her and to hear them words come from him made her heart ache, it should be her biological dad saying that to her but it wasn't. She hadn't seen him since the day he beat her mum up and she called the police for the first time in eighteen years of abuse and now he was dead and buried.

As she sat on the sofa with a blanket that McGee tucked around her, she started to think back to her time with her dad.

_Ziva sat up in bed, the sound of shouting had woke her up, she looked over a Tali to make sure she was ok, there was no surprise that she was also wide awake and staring at the door. They were used to being woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of their farther shouting horrid and vile words to their mother._

"_You're just a fucking slut, why don't you just fuck off." _

_Ziva winced at the words and the sound of a slap filled the now quite house. Ziva quickly looked over at Tali and saw that she was shaking under her covers. Ziva slowly climbed out of bed and got into Tali's. She wrapped her arms around her and Tali snuggled into her side, Tali took her head out from under her blanket knowing that Ziva was going to keep her safe She looked up into Ziva's eyes and a small tear had worked its way down Ziva's face. Tali took her hand and wiped her face so that the wetness was now gone._

"_Don't cry Ziva, mummy will be fine, I know it."_

_It did not take long for Ari to open the door to their room. He rubbed his eyes softly and walked into the girl's bedroom. Ziva pulled the covers up and pushed Tali over a little to allow room for him to slide in next to her. Once they were all in, Ari had tight hold of Ziva's hand while Ziva held Tali. They slowly closed their eyes, only leaving Ziva wide awake listening to the argument going on under them. Her eyes started to droop, she had school tomorrow and really needed to get some sleep. As her eyes closed she was startled awake by the sound of shattering glass and screams that sounded like her mothers. She jumped out of the covers and over Ari to the door. She turned to them before leaving the room and told them to stay there, they had also been awoken by the noise._

_Ziva walked slowly to the edge of the stair case. She lay on her tummy so that she could lower her head and look down in too the living room. Ziva gasped at the site, her mother was sitting on the floor, her legs were tucked up to her chest with her arms holding them tightly. She took in the view and looked around, all that she could see was shattered glass and some liquid that must have been inside the cup that was now in a thousand of tiny shattered pieces all around the living room. Her dad was no were in site, he must have made his way into the kitchen to get another alcoholic drink, he was already drunk, but that never stopped him wanting or needing more._

_Ziva had a choice, ether she go down and comfort her now sobbing mother, or phone her Nan again. Every time things got violent her mother asked her to ring her Nan to come down. Ziva could tell that she was tiered of travelling down in the middle of the night to sort her son out. In fact Ziva could tell that her Nan really did not give a shit, she was always making excuses up for him, saying that it was just the drink that made him that way, that made him a monster. Yes, it was her son and no one wants to admit that they have brought up an evil man but she should be more worried about her daughter in law and her three grandkids. She was a woman of pride, if her friends or anyone found out about everything that went on then she would be embarrassed. Ziva realised at an early age that she cared more about people thought then how much pain her family was going thru. Ziva made her mind up and decided to stay at the top of the stairs and watch to make sure her mother was ok. She made up scenarios in her head, if her dad was to hit her she would run down and stop him even though she was only small, or she would ring the police. If she was to go down to see her and make sure she was ok, it will only make her mother worse. She tried so so hard to keep all this violence and terror away from her children but she never succeeded. It was much easier to hide it when they were babies but they were grown up now and knew that this was not right._

_An hour passed when she started to fall asleep, he eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep and the fact that she had been silently crying, she hated what her dad was doing and she hated her mum crying. Ziva was startled by a hand shaking her and whispering her name._

"_Ziva, go to bed I will sit here for an hour and then I will have some sleep."_

_Ari was a typical big brother, always looking out for his baby sisters. Ziva nodded and took one last look down to make sure her mother was ok. She left Ari sitting in the same place as she was seconds ago and crawled back into bed with Tali. An hour had gone by and she was again awoken by Ari._

"_Your turn."_

_Ziva nodded knowing what he meant and she got out of bed, Ari taking her place in the bed next to a sleeping Tali._

_From that day on, it was like a routine to them. If there dad was to start again during the night, they would wake up and snuggle in bed for a while just to settle Tali. Once she was back asleep, Ari would go and keep watch on their mother for an hour and then Ziva would have her turn. Ziva's mother only ever noticed this a couple of times and would beg whoever was on watch to go back to sleep. They would nod and walk to their bedroom. Once they knew she was back in the living room they would slowly crawl back to the edge of the stairs and keep watch. At first it was just Ziva and Ari but as Tali got older she wanted to help, plus it meant that it was two hours before a person had to swop. _

A tear slowly rolled down her face and landed on her now shaking hand. She did not know if she was angry or sad, all these emotions that she had kept inside for all these years were coming to a peek. Her heart shank as she remember how troubled her past was, how much she had to watch and how much her mind was fucked because of it. She was only a child, she should have had to think that it was her job to look after her mum, she should have been able to have a full night's sleep without worrying about her dad hitting her mum.

Ziva stood up but then collapsed back to the floor, her chest tighten and her breathing started to get heavier. As she reached for the phone her head started to spin, it felt like the walls were closing in on her, he breathing started to become much much heaver and she started to panic. As her hands shacked she managed to type in the number of the one person she needed right now to comfort her and to help.

"Hello?"

"Tony? I...I... need you." Ziva struggled for air as she spoke, it was getting worse and she dint know what to do.

"Ziva?" Are you ok?"

"I need you!" she did not mean to shout at him but she really did need him, she was struggling for air and shaking like never before.

"Okay I'm on my way, take some deep breaths Ziva. Stay on the phone to me." Tony could tell that she was having a panic attack, her breathing was abnormal and he was used to hearing a person having one, he used to have them as a child, they would come out of no were. He kept talking to her trying to calm her down while he was speeding to her apartment. Now and again he would ask her how she was and she wouldn't answer, he would just hear her wheezing down the phone.

"Ziva? Sweet heart, answer me. Please Ziva do not do this to me." He started to panic as he turned into her drive, even though he could hear her breath he wanted her to talk. He quickly found himself running out of the car and pulling out his spear key to her house. As he opened the door he barged into the living room looking around for her, he still had the phone tightly pressed to his ear.

"Ziva?" He could hear her whimpers coming from behind the sofa. Tony quickly found himself staring down over the sofa at a curled up Ziva, struggling for breath. He threw his phone onto the sofa and went around to try and hold her in his arms. She was holding on tightly to the phone as her head was on her knees. Her breathing had calmed down a little but her shaking had only gotten worse. Tony sat down on the floor opposite her and pulled her phone out of her hand and threw it with his. Ziva kept her fore head placed on her lifted knees.

"Ziva, honey look at me please." Tony's eyes burned into the top of Ziva's head, he watched her intensely hoping that she will look at him so that he knows that she was ok, he wanted to see them brown eyes that always talked to them even if Ziva never wanted them too, he wanted to see Ziva.

Ziva's head felt heavy, she could hear his voice that soothed her and made her feel the tinniest bit better, she heard him plead to her, wanting her to look at him but she couldn't, her head was spinning and she felt ashamed. It was not like her to act and react like this, her body had always kept things wrapped up away from people to see, it was a temple full of secrets, pain and a life time full of hurt. She didn't want to look at the man who saw her as a "Ninja", she dint want him seeing her week. The pain in her heart got stronger as she heard him plead and plead with her, she so wanted to give him what he wanted but her body wouldn't let her. It was like her body was the boss of her, like after all these years of keeping things hidden inside her is making her body disobey her, punish her for making it suffer for all those years. Her eyes started to sting as years worth of tears were trying to push their way out, she could only hold them in for so long before they had to come out sooner or later.

She couldn't hold it in anymore, a small whine escaped threw her lips. Along followed the tears, her body shook as she moaned and sobbed. In one moment, all of her work of hiding the truth had been lost.

Tony saw her whole body shake, even if he had his eyes closed it wouldn't have took a genius to know that she was crying. The whole room was filled with the womanly sobs, whimpers and moans. Tony really dint know how to approach this situation, it was not like Ziva at all to be like this, he had never had to deal with women who were crying because he never got that close to anyone to have to deal with it or comfort them, he would take them out and have sex with them, never serious.

All though this was un known territory for him, the protective side to him and loving side to him seemed to take over and know exactly what he need to do and what she needed him to do. Tony ran his hands threw her hair, slowly stroking her thick curly locks to comfort her. The sudden touch did not seem to bother Ziva, instead she feet slightly soothed by the moving hands threw her hair.

"Shhh Ziva, it's okay, I am here now. Shhh." Tony whispered into her ear. He had moved his body closer to her and placed his legs on either side of her so that he could get closer to her shaking form. As he tried to sooth her, Ziva's body finally gave in and let her lift her head from her knees to look at the man who was worried and cared about her. When Tony finally got to see her face he flinched at how pale she looked, like she was sick. Her face was soaking wet from all the tears and her eyes were bloodshot and droopy. Tony kept running his hand threw her hair as he looked deep into her eyes. Tony knew Ziva was sad and ready to bawl again because she had a tiny dimple on her chin that only seemed to be there when she was crying, he had only seen it about three times.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise." Tony's voice was low and calming to her ears, his hands stopped touching her heir and he slowly placed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes close as she felt his warm and soft lips contact her cold skin, she kept her eyes shut as she felt him kiss her cheek then her sore eye lids then her chin. Tony was a loving man who would do anything for Ziva, even risk his life for her, which he has done plenty of times. He wasn't afraid of showing his emotions for her, hell that's all he wanted to do. He was scared of her not reacting well to him touching her in a way that only close friends who love each other do. There were always times when he wanted badly to grab her and hold her when she was sad, he wanted to be there to help when she was having problems, even if it meant him listening to her cry about boyfriends who have betrayed her but she never let him in.

Now was different, she had rang him first, she had chosen him out of everyone to come and help her, she was the one who said she needed him.

Once he had kissed her chin where the crying dimple had appeared before, Ziva opened her eyes. They were soft and thanking as tony placed his arm around her waist to pull her to him. Without saying a word or hesitation, Tony pulled Ziva with one of his arms. Once Ziva chest was pressed against his, Ziva's arms found their way around his neck, she held onto him tightly not wanting to let go of him. Tony's other hand was now running up and down her back slowly. The crying had seemed to start again as Tony could feel his shirt getting wet. Ziva's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as she was now straddling him.

A couple of minutes later, no sound could have been heard throughout Ziva's house. It was a comfortable silence as Ziva lay on Tony behind her sofa. Tony had felt her go limp a couple of minutes ago, he felt her warm breath on his neck and felt her calm heart beat against his chest. His hand was firmly gripping her waist so that she wouldn't slip of his body and fall to the floor, her hands which were wrapped tightly around his neck were now drooping over his shoulders. Ziva had fallen asleep to the feel of Tony's warm hands moving up and down her back, soothing and calming her heart and breathing. Once she was sure her tears had dried up she moved her face to Tony's neck, her nose was over whelmed by his scent, it was a mix of Tony and Isimiaki, she could happily smell the scent for the rest of her life. The tip of her nose touched his neck as she took in deep breaths, breathing in is scent and breathing out her warm breath on his neck. Before she knew it she was dreaming, feeling safe in Tony's arms.

Although Tony did not mind sitting there forever in that way with Ziva, he wanted her to have whatever she wanted and if that meant sitting there and holding her then he would do it but there is only so much a man can take, he was really uncomfortable sitting on the hard wooden floor. Ziva was a small woman so it wasn't much effort lifting her up while he got up on his feet. Even though she was asleep her legs seemed to tighten around his waist even more. Tony had been in her house many of times so he knew his way around. He slowly and carefully walked her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He walked over to her bed and pulled the covers back with Ziva still in his arms. Once he pulled the covers all the way back he lowered the sleeping women onto the soft matrices. Her head sunk into the pillow and her body made a little dip in the matrices. He took his arm out from under her and his other was captured with hers, she grasped his arm tightly and cuddled herself into it. A smile appeared on her face which made the mental image in his head of her before completely disappear. This was the Ziva he knew.

Tony did not bother to try and claim his arm back from her, instead he carefully climbed over her sleeping body and lay on the other side. She kept a firm hold of his arm as his other played with her hair, stroking it like he had before. It was still the middle of the day so Tony was not in the least bit tired, he watched her sleep, he watched her chest move up and down matching the hum of her heart. She was content and calm, this made Tony happy, he never wanted to see her that way before, and it scared the shit out of him.

**I do not know whether to carry this on or not. I do know what I am going to go into if I do so its up to you guys to tell me your thoughts and if you want it to carry on. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**M FOR LANGUGE AND ABOUSE. I am sorry for the VERY late update but I keep getting dry spells when it comes to writing. Plus I started University last week so I know my work load is going to get pretty heavy soon so I doubt there will be a quick update. I would like to make a point in saying THANK YOU for your reviews! I am glad you want more of this story, it is VERY hard for me to write for many reasons and I hope that I am not getting too OCC. This is a story that uses the characters for my own story so there won't be much of a NCIS case background, just mostly Tony and Ziva. I hope you enjoy this update and don't get lost within the story **

**Disclaimer: I DEFINITLY own this story but I don't own the characters. If I did they would be together already so clearly they are not mine **

_A daily life in the David house hold was once five pm came around the whole family was on edge just awaiting the arrival of Eli from work. Ziva, Tali and Ari would crouch behind the window sill in the girl's bedroom and peek out of the window just waiting to see what night they were going to be in for. Normally it was an early night for them when their dad would park the car completely wrong in the garden due to his drunken state. He would then stumble in and sit and watch TV till he got up to cause shit with the scared members of the family. Once he had calmed down after punching walls and doors leaving distinct fists holes to remind them of the angry state he was always in, Ziva, Tali and Ari were sent to bed so Eli was not awoken from his deep drunken sleep, it did not matter if it was light outside or not, they had to go._

_As they sat waiting for him to pull into the street, Ziva prayed that it would be like one of those rare nights when her dad would park the car properly and get out with a bag full of treats for them. Those nights were the best! They would all sit in the living room like a normal family eating and watch TV, casually talking about their day during the advertisements, he would always make her laugh so hard with his stories and his jokes. Eli was a wonderful dad, when he wasn't choosing the drink over his family that is. Ziva loved him when he wasn't drunk, in fact, she loved him so much that when they had these nights were she would snuggle up to him on the sofa and he would run his hand trough her tight, wild curly hair while they watched a movie, she would forget about all the times when he would abuse her verbally and mentally, it was all gone out of her mind. Those were the times when Ziva and her siblings could actually take a breath of relief and sleep a full night's sleep without a worry. Those were the nights that Ziva never got tonight._

_As he pulled into the street the children crossed the fingers and took a deep breath in just waiting for the wheels to come to a stop. As Eli reversed the car into the drive, he ended up parking the car half on the grass and half on the drive. Yes, he was drunk, again. Ziva, like always, ran down to the stairs and shouted to her mum who was biting her nails just awaiting the verdict._

_"Mum, he has had a drink." Ziva said sadly as she watched her mother's fake smile turn into the opposite as she heard her daughters words._

_"Okay, well we don't want to piss your farther off tonight so why don't you go get your PJs on and tell your brother and sister to do the same and get into bed. I will bring you a hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin for your supper." She said as she walked over the stairs and kissed the top of Ziva's head with a smile._

_Ziva admired her mother's acting skills, she truly knew how to hide things well, especially from the family. From a young age Ziva got on with her mother's mum, she was always sleeping over. All though her nana knew what was going on to her daughter and grandchildren, she had giving up helping. She tried so hard to get them away from Eli but her daughter would keep running back when he apologized. It killed her when she lay in bed thinking of the things he was doing to them in that house and she couldn't do anything. Even if she did call the police, he would be arrested and then the next day Rivka would drop the charges and let him back. She hated it but she had giving up. The one thing she could do was to provide a safe place for the kids when they stayed over. It was a warm loving house and Ziva's room was always made up for her when she came to stay, they were the nights Ziva slept in pure bliss! Not worried about a thing, she would drift off with the fait light coming from her Care Bear night light. Before Ziva ever went to stay over she would be under strict instructions to say that everything was great and that her farther hadn't had a drink in a long time. Clearly a lie that was detected but never addressed when Ziva would answer her nana's question of, "Has your dad been up to the same tricks?"._

_Ziva was in bed when there was a shout coming from down stairs._

_"Ziva! Come down here!" Eli called from the sofa, too lazy and drunk to get up of his ass to come up to her._

_Ziva got out of bed and walked slowly to the stairs, once she was half way down she sat on the step and stuck her face through the spindles in the banister._

_"Yes dad?" she called to him. She could see his arm resting on the sofa's arm rest, clutching a can of beer._

_"Come. Sit down and watch some TV." He said._

_Ziva was confused. He hated the kids when he was drunk, especially Ziva. Why did he want her in his presents now? Without saying a word Ziva slowly made her way down the stairs when she heard her mother talk._

_"Eli, she has school tomorrow, let her go to bed." Her mother begged, she knew this would end up bad._

_"No its fine she can stay up for a little. She is my daughter too so I have a say in what she does." He spat back with slightly but obvious slurred words._

_Ziva entered the room and sat down next to the fire place and did not look her farther in the eye just looked straight at the TV. She dint really know what she was watching, she wasn't concentrating really. She was concentrating more on her farther who was just watching her with his angry eyes._

_"You know Ziva, I haven't seen you go out much these days, do you have friends?" a slight amusement was in his voice._

_"Yes, I just don't like hanging out much, Id rather be inside then drinking on the streets with my friends really." She said back, trying to use a nice tone._

_"I bet you don't have any friends do you? You don't have to lie you know. I mean why would you have friends Ziva, look at you. Well I'm not going to lie when I tell you I can tell your clothes are getting smaller on you and your face is no longer cute any more. I doubt anyone would want to sit next to you." He laughed as he watched Ziva's face drop with shock._

_"Eli, leave her alone, she is beautiful the way she is and she has plenty of friends." Rivka said softly to him trying not to anger him._

_"Shut up bitch! Was I speaking to you? No! Anyway look at the state of her, she looks like a pig! Fucking ugly bitch she is! She definitely never came from me, that's for sure! So who else have you been fucking Rivka! Hey! Because that ugly fucker never came from me!" He stud up and paced the floor, clearly he was getting in an angry state._

_"Eli, please it's late, just leave it." Rivka begged as Ziva just sat there trying to rid her mind from all those nasty words her farther said, like she always did._

_"No! You are avoiding the question! Look Ziva, I think you might be someone else's, you are certainly not mine! I wouldn't even want you to be mine! Look at you, you make me sick! Go to bed, just looking at you is turning my stomach, you are just so fat and ugly to be mine!" Eli spat as he hovered over Ziva._

_"Good! I don't want to be your fucking daughter any way! I hope I am not yours you alcoholic!" she shouted in his face._

_There was silence in the room. Ziva's eyes widened as she realised what she just said, it came from know were, she dint mean to shout that. Eli was in shock at what he just heard but as soon as that had worn off his face began to turn red, literally._

_"Fucking fat bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are!" Eli screamed as he grabbed a fist full of Ziva's hair at the top of her head and yanked her up onto her feet so he could get in her face._

_"Ow dad! You are hurting me! Please! Get off!" Ziva tried to free herself from his grip but was only making the pain in her head worse._

_"Eli! Get off her!" Rivka jumped off her seat, there was one thing she would not take from him and that was him laying a finger on her baby's._

_As she reached him, he responded by grabbing her heir too but instead pushed her to the floor with a loud bang. She just lay there, in silence, her eyes were closed. Eli had knocked her on concuss with his push knocking her heavily into the wall, banging her head against it and crashed to the floor._

_"Mum!" Ziva cried out as loud as she could but the words just couldn't seem to come out, there was no sound. She kept trying to call for her mother who was laying on the floor with a trickle of blood dripping down her forehead._

_"Shhhhh Ziva, everything is okay. It's okay, I am here." A soft voice came from her mother's lips, except it wasn't her mother's voice, it was much deeper like a mans._

_Suddenly she lifted her foot and planted a hard kick into her dad's crouch. This sent him to the floor with a massive bang and a cry, he let go of Ziva's hair so he could hold onto his throbbing privet area._

_"You fucking cunt! I'm going to get you for that you fat twat!" Eli got up of the floor and ran towards Ziva who was now running towards the hall way that led up to the front door. In her head she was planning what she was going to do next, which neighbour she was going to wake up from their sleep to help her._

_Ziva ran down the hall, as she did this she looked behind her to see her dad, red faced, running up behind her. Ziva turned back to keep focus on the target, the door. She kept running as fast as she could, she never remembered the hall way being this long, in fact it was getting longer and longer as she ran. The door was getting further and further away instead of closer._

_"Get back her Ziva! You are not going to get away with this! You cannot out run me with all that horrible fat on your disgusting body! You will never be loved Ziva, face it. You have nothing to live for. You will never have a normal life because you are a worthless peace of shit." Eli's shouts became soft sinister whispers in Ziva's ears as she felt her feet stick to the floor, stopping her from reaching the now miles away door that was just a dot to her now. She closed her eyes as she felt the breath of her farther on the side of her face, she tried not to breathe in the horrible stench of stale alcohol._

_"You have nothing to live for. You will never have a normal life because you are a worthless peace of shit. Remember that. Remember that. Remember that." She heard whispered in her ear. A hand connected to her head that sent her falling into the black nothing that was below her, only to hit the floor at the bottom._

"Noooo!" Ziva screamed as she shot up from her nightmare in a cold sweat.

"Ziva! Ziva! It's okay, I'm here!" Tony placed a soft hand on her shoulder that was gleaming with sweat. Her heir was stuck to her face, Tony lifted his hand to wipe it away.

"Don't touch me!" Ziva screeched as she shot out of the bed and into the corner of her bedroom. She had curled up into a small ball in the corner, holding her head close to her knees. She trembled as the thoughts of her dream came crashing back.

"Leave me alone please! Don't hurt me! I did not mean to do it! I am sorry! I am sorry!" she sobbed into her knees as she rocked back and forth, still cowering in the corner.

Tony was speechless, what was happening? He knew she was having a bad dream when she started tossing and turning in her sleep but he just thought it would be okay when she had stopped as he whispered the words in her ear, "Shhhhh Ziva, everything is okay. It's okay, I am here." Clearly it was worse than he thought.

"Shit Ziva." Tony whispered as he jumped off the bed and swiftly ran toward a Ziva he has never seen before, vulnerable, like a child.

He did not hesitate in touching her. He placed his hand on the side of her face only to be returned by a punch to his chest, followed by another, and another.

"Don't touch me! Don't! Please!" She kept shouting as she landed hard punchers to the man who was holding her head with two hands.

Tony did not move away, he stayed and took each punch she was throwing at him, each hit bringing out a cry in Ziva's throat.

"Ziva it's me. It's me Tony. Its Tony, Ziva." he kept whispering in her ear as he kept tight hold of her head. Her punchers getting softer as she started to get week, she began sobbing.

"Shhh it's only me. I am not going to hurt you Ziva. I could never hurt you." He kept whispering as he held her tight.

Ziva suddenly stopped her punchers and grabbed a fistful of Tony's T shirt and pulled him closer to her. Her face was pressed up against his chest as his hands still held on tightly to her head. He placed his nose to the top of her head and kissed it as he rocked her in his arms as she sobbed against him, still with a fist full of his shirt.

"I am sorry Tony! I am so sorry! I dint mean to hurt you! I am so..."

"Ziva stop! Its okay, you're going to be okay. You're safe with me. No one will touch you, okay?" he whispered in her hair as he place soft kisses to the top of her head.

Once she had stopped crying he slowly pulled her hands from his chest so she would free him from her grip. She looked at him with a terrified look on her face.

"Ple...please don't leave me Tony, I am...sc...scared" she shivered at the loss of warmth from Tony.

He walked over the chair that was in the opposite corner of the bedroom, on it was a blanket that was kept there for the cold nights. Tony lifted it off the chair and picked the small object that was hidden under it along with the blanket. Tony walked over to the plug hole that was on the wall at the side of the bed and gently plugged the small night light into the wall. The room was now filled with a soft light that came from the small item. Tony was the only one who knew about her fear, she had to tell him when she used to fall asleep at his place after a movie night. He would turn the TV off and Ziva would suddenly wake up in shock. It was too late to go home so she had to tell him about one of the things she was terrified of, the dark.

A small smile crept up on her face as she watched the room light up, he had remembered were she kept the small object that helped with one of her fears. Tony walked towards Ziva and opened up the blanket, he placed it around her shoulders, in the process he managed to pull her up in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, one of the places she loved to be the most, coming in second place to being in Tony's arms. He walked them over to her bed were he lay himself down leaving Ziva firmly on top of him. He reached below them and pulled the covers over the both of them.

Ziva feel asleep on top of him, her head lay on his chest, listening to the soft beat of his heart. She felt safe here, in Tony's arms. He also fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her, not letting her go. He hopped so hard for her not to wake up the same why she did not long ago; it broke his heard seeing her like that, scared of him, scared full stop.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too much for you guys. Thanks for reading and if you could I would LOVE reviews but don't worry if you don't know what to say because I ALWAYS suck at reviews **** Oh and if you have any ideas as to where you would like this too go I would take some on board. **


End file.
